


A Prince(ss) In my Bed

by 8Lbs



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Beefy Bucky, Beefy Steve Rogers, Bottom Sam Wilson, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam wields the shield, Size Difference, Size Kink, True Love's First Fuck, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Lbs/pseuds/8Lbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a dragon who protects Prince Stephan from intruders who wish to harm him. Prince Stephan is like sleeping beauty lock in a tower and for some reason the knights who come to rescue him think he a princess because over time his fairytale got twisted into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince(ss) In my Bed

  
The mountain path grew wide where the soil is soft and untouched then narrow in busy rocky passes. There were times it was barely there at all, no more than a mild disturbance in the dirt. But always it leads upward towards the jagged peak, the only destination Samuel could keep in his mind. He looks up at the low clouds drifting past the peaks. Thin, dark clouds, he thought at first glance. Then he takes a longer look and realizes that it is smoke floating on the lofty winds. Smoke is always a sign to be cautious in the mountains, and nearly always associated with dragons, so he begins to take in his surroundings more carefully his long, lean body sheds energy as he sat in the saddle, every muscle tense, alert as if poised for action.  
  
The path halts and the entrance to the cave appears. Samuel clutches the reins and fixes his eyes on the darkness that seems to lurk like a thick black mass or low hanging clouds filling the mouth of the cave.  
  
He reaches out and pats the big horse's long velvety neck, fingers running through her chestnut man he murmurs soothingly, “Whoa, girl. Whoa.” The horse comes to a seamless stop. He dismounts and rubs Redwing’s moist nose, promising quietly, “I won't be long”, then loops the reins of his horse around a sturdy branch. Samuel looks down at the thick carpet of charred leaves then up at the cave. Trying to boost morale he mutters to himself, “Well, here goes nothing.” He dons his armor along with a sword and shield and enters the cave.  
  


\--  
  
Deep in the caverns of the mountain, a sleeping giant awakens from its deep slumber.  
  
James raises his head and sniffs a thin ribbon of smoke curls up from his flared nostrils. The cool breeze that blows in from the six-foot cave entrance is spiced with the unbearably strong odor of tanned hides, the sultry scent of a polished steel blade, and woodsy aroma of cut pines.  
  
He opens both cobalt eyes, not slowly like a creature groggy from sleep, but suddenly as if a match had been lit. Like a snake shifting its coils away, the dragon seemed to move, almost to breathe as he rose.  
  
\--  
  
To Samuel surprise, the small opening quickly enlarges into a sizable cave, but without even a match to cast light into the blackness there is no way to tell how deep it is or if his next step would send him tumbling onto the unforgiving rocky floor.The air is damp and warm, humid with the steam that condensed on the cool cavern walls, running down the ribbed columns of rock and dripping into the cracks of Samuel armor mixing with his sweat. He feels like moist dough rising in a hot oven.  
  
He reaches his hands out, moving by following the damp wall of the cave. Straining his ear Samuel blindly listens for any unusual noises. He hears his own footsteps echoing ominously up ahead there the sound of water dripping into a larger pool of water and...  
  
  
_"Schlik."_  
  
Samuel stops moving suddenly he lifts his nose in the air, takes a deep breath, then cocks his head to the side as if listening closely for something.  
  
  __  
_"Schlik."_  
  
There it is that noise again, this time, Samuel knew he hadn’t imagined it. It sounds like harsh breathing and scraping footfalls, yet he can’t tell whether the noise is coming from in front of him or behind, and whatever it is, isn’t bothering to hide anymore. The thought slip into his mind, unfurling like a curl of smoke  wisping up from a lit torch. Was it ever hiding or just toying with him?  
  
It’s a stretch, but he coos the words anyway, “Redwing? Is that you, girl?” It’s not too far fetching to believe his companion abandon her post and came trotting in after him but the fear that grips Samuel tell him otherwise. He couldn’t see, but he could hear the noise made by the claws scraping against the stone floor dragging nearer and nearer he knows immediately that his pursuer is a dragon. Samuel first panicked instinct is to run, but though his brain is screaming at him to flee, his legs refuse to budge. Samuel lets loose from trembling lips a string of curses even if he wasn’t paralysis with fear there is **nowhere to go.** **Nowhere to run.** **Nowhere to hide.**  
  
_“SSS-ssschlik.”_  
  
He finds himself beginning to breathe heavily, despite his best effort to remain quiet. The harsh panting and grunting came closer than before, the dragon is finished sneaking about. Samuel refuses to die alone in this darkness the thought alone has him reaching for the hilt of his sword clip to his belt. He assumes a princely stance, his head held high, one leg forward, a hand on the hilt of his sword, “Show yourself, you foul beast!", he yells into the abyss.  
  
He swings his sword, hoping to pierce scaly flesh, he hits only air. _ ___  
  
\--  
A forest of stalactites covers the cave ceiling. James hangs upside down like a bat thick talons clawing deep into natural formations anchoring him against gravity.  
  
He unfolds his wings and drops to the ground behind the intruder.  
  
\--  
  
Goosebumps spread over Samuel body when he hears footsteps approaching from behind him. His stomach turns. His heart flutters. Then, without the slightest clue of the danger a ball of flame shot straight by Samuel, so close he could feel the hairs on his face singe with the passing ball of flame. All of a sudden, flaming torches sparked to life, lighting up the tunnel ahead and bathing the entire cavern in a flickering orange glow.  
  
Slowly, trying not to draw attention to his movement, Samuel unfastens the guige a long strap made of leather use to secure his shield on his shoulder when not in use. His shield is large, round, and emblazoned with the same Wings Family Coat of Arms as his red tunic. He grips the center of the shield from behind an iron boss, then spins in a full rotation on the balls of his feet, and launches the discs sending it hurling towards the beast.  
  
James whips his spike tail sideways knocking Samuel shield through  the columns of stalagmites blasting them to bits. The beast roars and rears up on its hind legs. Shrill and deafening. Samuel swords clatter to the ground; he clasps his hand fast over his ears trying to shut out that awful shriek. The entire cave shakes and rattles, with small bits of rock and rubble falling to the ground from the walls and ceiling like a shower of hail. Samuel doesn’t have time to shield himself from the derbies because the dragon charges at him.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is gonna cause allot of confusion and takes some readers out of the story but I chose to have Sam's name appear as Samuel , Steve's as Stephen, and Bucky's as James because I really want my story to have a medieval vibe to it. 
> 
> Prince Samuel Thomas Wilson/ Sam Wilson  
> Prince Stephan/ Steve Rogers  
> Sir James Buchanan Barnes/ Dragon/ Bucky
> 
> If it's too much of an issue I'll revise it but I think its cute. I tried y'all.


End file.
